


Words

by Mioka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Soft Kylux, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr ask: "Hux whispering the most tooth-rotting fluff into Kylo's ear as they have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/gifts), [Cylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/gifts).



> okay so, this is the [original post](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com/post/147335802412/hux-whispering-the-most-tooth-rotting-fluff-into) as I found it
> 
> I don´t want to spam you guys, if anyone ever reads it.  
> This is my absolute first story... like at all, so also my first fanfic, my first published work... etc.  
> Its what the fandom does to you, i guess?
> 
> I´d like to thank [minzimpression](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com/) (where this post came from, also who beta´d for me bc 2am me can´t do grammar for shit) and [Cylin](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/) for being my enabler
> 
> This fic is super super short, really and was just to satisfy my need....  
> imma stop talking now.

The first time it happens, Kylo almost misses it.

Hux is panting into his ear and it takes him a while to realize that they are actual words; and he’s even understanding some of them..

He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to remember little Ben sitting with uncle Lando in the Millenium Falcon repeating phrases back and forth. So he lets it slip and ignores Hux’s new habit of dirty talk.

But it gets him thinking. The more Hux seems to repeat the same words over and over.  
Kylo had barely been able to get so much as a whimper out of him during the first few months of recurring one-night-stands. And now Hux doesn’t seem to shut up.

Besides, Kylo is curious. Which language is that? One where he recognizes words but never enough to conclude any meaning. It must be of the same linguistic family.

It takes him a while, but Kylo wants to find out where Hux might have learned this language. Wants to find out why it isn’t registered in the archives of the First Order. Why no one else from the Academy knows this language.

Kylo spends weeks buried in audio recordings and archive listings of language families, routinely writes down what he remembers once Hux gets up to use the ‘fresher, checking and rechecking the rules of phonetic writing. He shouldn’t be so hung up about this; Hux is just a convenient fuck, after all.

But Kylo can’t help it, can’t ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head that maybe, maybe this is important. Maybe Hux is beginning to feel comfortable enough around Kylo to actually slip into something more natural than the strict rules of Basic and the First Order. And all casualty be damned, if it isn’t exactly what Kylo has dreamed of. 

He finds out by accident, really. 

On a trip to one of the training facilities for the Stormtroopers, he passes the kitchens on his tour when he picks up a string of words that sound very familiar and make his stomach clench in anticipation. Staying close to the door, he waits long enough until the speaker’s names are revealed to him through the Force and searches for them in the archives on his way back to the Finalizer.

Everything after that is just a walk in the park. Languages never had been a problem for Kylo, thanks to his uncles, his father, and their recklessness concerning child safety. Kylo is fluent in the majority of languages spoken in the systems he grew up in.

It takes him a month until he is able to fill in the gaps of what Hux is saying and it renders him speechless. 

Before, he really had believed it to be dirty talk; Hux talking to him in bed the same way he talks to him on the bridge: aggressive, degrading, and insulting. Instead, he finds his head swimming with all these sweet words that stumble from his lover’s lips: proclamations of love, apologies. Hux begging Kylo to stay, to never leave him, telling him how beautiful Hux thinks he is. Scar and ears and nose and all.  
So when Hux returns from the ‘fresher, Kylo hasn’t moved an inch. He usually would be dressed or gone by now, so Hux stops by the door, confused.

“Ren? Are you okay?”

And all Kylo can say is “I love you”, in the language of kitchen workers that he spend the last few month obsessing over.

He watches the face of his love change from expressions of shock to utter bewilderment to relief and finally, finally to the purest form of joy Kylo has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://mioka.tumblr.com/)  
> if anyone cares and all that


End file.
